FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to security devices and more particularly, to a home security device which is characterized by a flexible nylon belt screen adapted for storage in a roll on a shaft journalled for rotation in an enclosure positioned above a doorway. The device is optionally deployed downwardly for attachment to the floor and is then tensioned to block the doorway and protect the occupants of a room from an intruder. In a first preferred embodiment the flexible safety screen is wound on and unwound from the shaft by an electric motor and a gear system located in the enclosure. In a second preferred embodiment of the invention the rotatable shaft is attached to a ratchet and pawl system and is fitted with a removable crank or ratchet device to facilitate manual rolling of the flexible screen on the shaft and deployment of the flexible screen from the shaft and housing to block the doorway.
In recent years there has been a rapid development in various types of safety devices, particularly for home use, in light of the increasing crime rate. These devices include yoke-type implements which are designed to prevent a door from being opened by an intruder, some of which implements are equipped with audible alarm systems. Various types of latching devices, including the well known chain latch for securing a door in a partially open position, are also popular. Door blocking devices which may be mounted on the floor inside the door to prevent the door from opening past a predetermined point are also known in the art. These devices are all designed to prevent an intruder from entering a home or business structure when the normal locking mechanism is secured or when a door is forced or voluntarily partially opened. In addition, various types of electronic alarm systems are well known in the art, which devices include perimeter, vibration and motion alarms for guarding the occupants of a dwelling or other structure from intrusion.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flexible safety screen which may be installed above any doorway or access opening to protect a room or area from immediate entry by an intruder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flexible safety screen which may be stored in a cabinet or enclosure located over a doorway and quickly and easily deployed to block the doorway and prevent, or at least slow, an intruder from entering the room or enclosure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved flexible nylon belt safety screen for storage in a cabinet or enclosure located over a doorway to be secured, wherein the safety screen is wound on a rotatable drum or axle powered by an electric motor and gear system for selective deployment of the screen to block the doorway and retraction of the screen into the enclosure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a nylon belt flexible safety screen apparatus for securing an enclosure or room at the entrance thereof, which apparatus includes an enclosure or cabinet mounted above the doorway and a bar or axle journalled for rotation in the enclosure and fitted with a ratchet and pawl system and a crank which can be manually operated to selectively roll the screen on the bar in stored configuration in the enclosure and deploy the screen manually from the enclosure to secure the enclosure.